Plan à trois
by Camboune30
Summary: Je pense que tout est dans le titre xD Un Lemon Panda X La Rose Noire X Hippie sur fond de Yaoi Panda X Hippie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pris pour écrire ça xD BREF ! JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN ! [Salut Les Geeks/SLG] Petit OS OKLM En mode 50 nuances de Grey hyper Soft ! Bonne lecture ! 0:)


Je tiens à dire que ce OS est parti d'un délire complètement random avec ma rose noire :3 (o/ Coucou toi !)

Donc, à quelques jours de la Saint Valentin, Je le poste et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir fière, sale ou gênée ! xD

Quoiqu'il en soit le voilà !

Ce OS est un lemon ^^

Il est donc un peu plus court (vraiment plus court) que les autres OS que j'ai pu écrire ! xD

Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir ça x)

**Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu qui est totalement libre ^^**

Enjoy ! xD

\- Cam -

* * *

**Plan à trois.**

Leurs corps se mouvaient avec grâce sous l'ardent désir qui émanait d'eux. Ils se cambraient, frissonnaient, tremblaient, se figeaient, en proie au plaisir immense qu'ils ressentaient.

La rose noire ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Les crocs du Panda titillaient horriblement bien sa poitrine pendant que les doigts terriblement doués du Hippie caressaient sa peau en ébullition.

Les yeux voilées par les sensations, elle se laissait aller et s'abandonnait à son côté animal jadis si profondément enfui. Tous ses sens en éveil, elle ressentait chaque frottement, chaque frémissement, chaque respiration contre sa chair brûlante.

Etait-ce possible de vivre ça ?

La douceur du Hippie contrastait avec la bestialité du Panda qui maintenant prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner sa gorge avec ses canines surdéveloppées.

La jeune fille gémit. L'ursidé venait de toucher un point sensible et avec un petit sourire satisfait, il réitéra son geste pour ensuite emprisonner les lèvres rouges si désireuses.

Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer le passage, bientôt leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'enlacèrent dans un baiser ardent. Le Panda adorait lorsque sa proie était sous son entier contrôle.

La rose noire se dégagea de son emprise et commença à parcourir la peau ivoire de sa bouche, embrassant les muscles saillants de la personnalité avant de mordre cette dernière à l'épaule.

Le Panda laissa échapper un jappement surpris accompagné d'un grognement de douleur.

Elle n'était pas complétement sous son contrôle apparemment ! Voilà qui était encore mieux.

Le chanteur se décala pour laisser place au Hippie qui immobilisa La jeune fille sous lui. Ses mains parcoururent chaque parcelle de son corps augmentant la pression sur les points sensibles.

Qui aurait cru que cet homme était aussi habile ?!

La rose noire se cambra légèrement lorsque le camé descendit vers son intimité avec une lenteur frustrante et gémit fortement lorsque la personnalité immisça un doigt puis deux dans sa féminité.

Le pacifiste commença de lents va et viens, puis les accéléra, augmentant le rythme.

La jeune fille, dans un état second, sentit Le Panda se placer au-dessus de sa tête, saisir ses mains, et les plaquer au matelas, l'empêchant de faire quoique ce soit.

Il vînt ensuite taquiner malicieusement son lobe, chatouillant le point sensible de sa victime avant de descendre vers sa jugulaire où il planta ses crocs.

Au même moment, Le Hippie s'était retiré et la torturait maintenant avec sa langue qui était, il fallait le dire, extrêmement agile.

La douleur cuisante de la morsure de l'ursidé et Le plaisir incontrôlable que lui procurait le camé s'alliaient et s'unissaient pour ne former qu'une seule et unique sensation si puissante que La rose noire arrêta de respirer.

Sa respiration se coupa pendant une demi-seconde peut-être, pourtant ce moment sembla durer une éternité.

Ses membres se tendirent, ses muscles se crispèrent, L'orgasme la frappa et son corps se brisa en de multiples morceaux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit laborieusement, encore secouée.

Puis comme si la tension désertait son corps, elle se détendit. Autour d'elle tout semblait flou, son souffle ricochait dans sa tête et son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes.

Waouh, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait ressenti ça !

Reprenant ses esprits peu à peu, La jeune fille se redressa et eut un petit sourire pervers en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

En effet, Le Panda et Le Hippie s'embrassaient passionnément et s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Mus par un désir commun, ils s'agenouillèrent l'un en face de l'autre et collèrent leurs érections nues, grognant lorsque leurs membres se rencontrèrent. D'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à se masturber, augmentant leur plaisir et leur désir.

Nom de Dieu ! Ce n'était pas permis de ressentir de telles choses.

Ils accélèrent et amplifièrent les va et viens jusqu'à ce que la tension devienne insurmontable.

Puis un flash blanc apparut dans leurs champs de vision et ils vinrent en même temps.

Essoufflés par leur ébat, ils mirent un moment à reprendre leurs souffles.

Le Panda se laissa tomber sur le dos et La rose noire en profita, se plaçant à califourchon sur l'ursidé. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son instinct bestial malgré la fatigue qu'il éprouvait et son membre se redressa, saillant.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire coquin avant de lécher la gorge dévoilée de l'animal pendant que ses doigts fins descendaient vers l'objet de ses convoitises.

Parsemant le corps de la personnalité de ses multiples baisers, elle descendit lentement, se délectant de la douce souffrance qu'elle infligeait au chanteur qui serrait les dents, se contrôlant difficilement.

Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de sa compagne caressait sa verge tendue, remontant doucement jusqu'au gland.

A cette allure-là, il n'allait pas tenir.

La jeune fille arriva finalement à la hauteur du désir de l'ursidé. Considérant qu'elle l'avait assez fait souffrir, elle prit l'érection en bouche et attendit que Le Panda s'habitue à la cavité chaude et humide. Ce dernier était comparable à un arc, il avait l'impression que ses muscles pouvaient se briser à tout moment sous la pression.

Avec difficulté, ses doigts quittèrent les draps auxquels ils étaient accrochés pour aller se perdre dans la chevelure brune de celle qui le dominait.

Prenant ce geste pour un signal, La rose noire entreprit de faire de petits mouvements avant de les accentuer de plus en plus, emprisonnant l'objet de l'animal dans sa bouche.

\- Rose, Tu es … Sacrément Dou-Ah … Essaya-t-il d'articuler, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Elle savait qu'il pouvait perdre pied à tout moment et diaboliquement, sa langue vînt lécher la verge gonflée de l'ursidé avant d'aller taquiner le bout.

Cette fois-ci, Le Panda ne pouvait plus se contenir, avec un grognement de plaisir, il se libéra dans la gorge de la jeune fille qui avala sans hésiter.

Elle s'allongea à côté du Panda et alors que Le Hippie allait s'occuper d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Eh La chinoise ! T'aurais pas du sopalin ?! J'viens de finir ma réserv-Oh …

Le Patron était entré dans la chambre sans frapper. Et son expression s'était figée comme les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Il semblait choqué … Il ne l'était pas parce qu'il y avait un plan à trois qui se déroulait devant ses yeux … mais parce que Le Hippie ET Le Panda participaient à ce plan à trois !

Le débauché était complètement déboussolé. Et Pour le désarçonner, il fallait y aller.

Brisant le silence, il finit par dire de sa voix enrouée par l'étonnement :

\- Euh … Je vais … Euh… aller voir dans la cuisine… Je vous laisse …

Il s'enfuit rapidement et referma la porte tout aussi vite.

Le criminel se colla à la porte, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Nom de Dieu ! C'était vraiment en train de se produire ?!

\- Patron ?

Une voix s'éleva et fit sursauter la personnalité la plus sombre.

\- Putain Gamin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama le pervers.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air vachement pâle ! Constata Mathieu, soucieux.

\- Mais oui, ça va … Mentit le mafieux.

\- Pourquoi tu es collé à la porte de Maître Panda ? Questionna le créateur, suspicieux.

\- Pour rien, Gamin, pour rien, va te rendormir maintenant hein …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste ?!

\- Rien, rien du tout.

Hors, un gémissement trahit le mensonge du Patron qui se figea. Ils pouvaient pas être plus silencieux Bon sang ?!

\- Patron, écarte-toi … Grogna le youtubeur.

\- Gamin … Commença le débauché.

\- Ecarte-toi ! Ordonna Mathieu, Autoritaire.

Avec un soupir agacé, Le Patron libéra l'accès à la chambre. Le créateur entrebâilla la porte, et le regretta bien vite. Silencieusement, il la referma et regarda le criminel aussi perdu que lui.

\- C'est vraiment en train de se passer ?! Chuchota-t-il.

\- Apparemment oui Gamin. Affirma la personnalité.

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Mathieu et Le Patron éclatèrent de rire en même temps. C'était un rire nerveux et incontrôlable.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la chambre et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine pour se faire du café.

Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas !

Qui aurait cru que Maître Panda, L'ursidé fier qui détestait les remarques salaces du Patron et Le Hippie, le pacifiste qui planait toujours et ne savait pas marcher droit, pouvaient prendre part à un plan à trois ?!

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que, désormais, Le Patron et Mathieu ne les regarderaient plus de la même façon !

* * *

**~Fin du OS~**

_Ce OS est fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plut x)_

_Je pense que la fin vous a fait marrer xD_

_En espérant que vous avez eu chaud les p'tits loups ;)_

_Je remercie La Rose Noire qui m'a joyeusement prêté son corps :p_

_J'espère que cette petite sauterie t'a plut ma belle ! x')_

_Petite ou Grosse review ? :3_

_Kiss &amp; Peace_

_\- Cam -_


End file.
